Trust Him
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Like most people I was hugely disappointed with COE, especially Day Four. So here is my alternate ending. Spoilers if you havent seen COE yet. This is my first Torchwood Fanfic... be nice! Reviews appreciated!


Disclaimer:

I do not own Torchwood, nor any of its characters. If I did, Jack and Ianto would still be together.

Author Note:

In MY world… which is an altogether friendlier world than that created by Mr Davies… Jack and Ianto never went to Thames House to negotiate with the 456. They stayed at the warehouse and figured out how to save the world. Sadly Stephen still died, but Ianto is still alive and kicking. Sorry Stephen… but I could never live with Mr Jones.  
This story is my alternate ending to COE Day Five… and the events that followed.

Jack sighed as he leant his head back on the wall of the corridor as he sat on the seating halfway along on one side. The double doors opened at the far end and he watched, heartbroken, as his daughter walked solemnly through before turning, a disgusted look on her face, and walking back through the doors and out of Jack's life for good. Jack bowed his head. The doors reopened and he didn't bother to look up. Footsteps sounded as the person approached and sat down on the seat beside Jack. Jack lifted his eyes but kept looking dead ahead as he rested his head once again on the wall behind him. "We've packed up. Gwen and Rhys are heading home. Everyone else has left." Ianto said. Jack nodded but didn't speak. "How are you, sir?" Ianto asked. "I've had better days." He said, his voice low and sombre. "She'll never forgive me… god knows I'll never forgive myself… but I didn't have a choice Ianto… one child saved millions… I didn't have a choice." He said looking at Ianto as tears welled in his eyes. "I know, sir." Ianto said softly. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "God I wish you'd stop calling me sir. I have no right to expect your respect. I have no right to expect anything." He said as he stood up. "You're still my boss." Ianto said looking up at the man who was falling apart before his eyes. "Not any more. Torchwood has gone… it's over Ianto. There's nothing left." Jack said. "You're still here. Gwen is still here. And I'm still here. The end is where it all begins. You said so yourself. The team is still here, sir." Ianto said. "I can't do it anymore Ianto. I can't lose anyone else. It's too hard. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else… to lose you." Jack said as the tears finally won and fell gently from his eyes. Ianto rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him close, holding his head with both hands as he looked into his eyes. "I am still here. I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'd always be by your side. Through good times and bad. You won't lose me. I swear." Ianto's voice caught in his throat as he spoke and his own eyes filled with tears. Jack placed a hand on either side of Ianto's face as he rested his forehead onto Ianto's. "I love you, Jones Ianto Jones." Jack said softly. Ianto smiled as tears slipped down his face. "I love you too, sir." Jack grinned as he pulled Ianto to him and held him with all his might.

"So what now sir?" Ianto asked as he and Jack walked out of the warehouse, which had now been returned to its abandoned state. Jack took hold of Ianto's hand but kept walking as he spoke. "Firstly you have to stop calling me sir. I'm serious Ianto." "But you are still my boss." Ianto pointed out. Jack stopped walking, causing Ianto to stop too, their hands still firmly held. "Is that all I am Ianto, because I'm not sure I'm just your boss anymore. Hello!" Jack exclaimed lifting their joined hands up in the air as if to illustrate his point. Ianto smiled his little smile. "You're the one that didn't want to put a label on this… that hates that word." He said squeezing Jack's hand. "Yeah well not anymore." Jack said softly. "Things could have gone a lot differently today you know. I know you said you'd always be by my side, but the threats are getting worse. The dangers are getting bigger. I won't keep putting you in harms way – I can't lose you Ianto. Which is why I have to go." Ianto's smile faded. "Go?" He echoed. "I will come back for you Ianto Jones… I swear." Jack said, letting go of his hand. "You can't go. You can't leave me here." Ianto said as tears filled his eyes once more. "I have to. I will come back for you. I love you Ianto." Jack said as he pressed a button on his wrist strap and a blue light surrounded him. "I love you too… sir." Ianto said bitterly as Jack disappeared.

"What do you mean gone?" Gwen exclaimed down the phone. "I mean he's left. He just left. Bright blue light, and no more Jack. Where are you?" Ianto asked as he sat on the grassy bank by the warehouse, unsure of what to do next or where to go. "I'm down by the Hub. Thought I'd see what's left." She said as she arrived at the site of the explosion earlier that week. "And?" He asked. "Well there's a massive sheet of tarpaulin over the site and some police tape. But it's kinda weird." She said. "Of course it's weird. What hasn't been this week?" Ianto asked. "Well," Gwen started as she stood up from where she'd been crouched peering under the tarpaulin cover. "The hole has gone. Looks good as new. Like nothing ever happened." She said. "Or like Jack and the Hub really are connected. Are the same. Are capable of the same." "Are you suggesting the Hub has rebuilt itself, like Jack came back?" Ianto asked. "I'll let you know. I'm gonna head downstairs. See what's really left. Are you coming home?" She asked. "As much as I am enjoying the peace with nobody around and no chanting kids, yeah I guess I have to. I'll try and find a train station. And I'll meet you back at the Hub I guess." He said. "Take care Ianto." Gwen said, hanging up her phone and replacing it in his pocket before pulling her gun from her holster and stepping through the Tourist Information Office door.

The cog door opened and Ianto walked through, his gun raised. "Wow." He said, marvelling at the sight. The hub was back, exactly as it had been when they were evacuated earlier that week upon finding the bomb in Jack. It was all as it had been, from the piles of paperwork on every surface, to the computer screens with exactly the same images on them as when he'd left. It was just as though they'd all nipped out for pizza. Ianto smiled as Myfanwy circled above his head. Gwen appeared from inside the medical bay as he put his gun back in its holster. "Bloody hell Gwen." Ianto said running over and hugging his colleague and friend. "It's exactly the same. Every little detail. There's even dirty washing in the sink." She exclaimed gleefully. "What about the cells?" He asked. "Janet is right where we left her. The morgue is as we left it too. We're back in business." She grinned. "Just running a bit low on people." Ianto said sitting down on the sofa. Gwen sighed. "What's going on with him?" She asked. "Oh you know Jack." Ianto said, trying but failing to sound light-hearted. "Not in the way you do Ianto." She said settling down beside him. "He said things were getting too dangerous. That he couldn't risk losing anyone else. That he'd come back for me. That he… that he loved me." Ianto whispered. Gwen smiled. "Course he does." She said putting her arm around his shoulders. "So where is he then?" He asked. "I don't know sweetheart." Gwen said. "Look, why don't we check out all the computers. Make sure everything's online. Then see if we can't figure out what is going on?" She said, rising to her feet. "Coffee?" He asked. "Oh I could murder one love." She said grinning. He half smiled as he wandered off to the kitchen; hoping getting himself back into some kind of normality might distract him from Jack's latest departure.

"This is so random." Ianto said as he sat at the computer terminal just down from where Gwen was also tapping away at her computer. "What?" She asked, turning her seat around to look at him. "There's nothing. Nothing that indicates anything happened here at all. Its like we all went on holiday for four days in a hurry and someone forgot to turn off the power first. It's like its just sat here for four days… doing nothing. I can't even figure out how long it took the Hub to regenerate… god I wish Tosh were here. She'd sort this out in no time." He said. Gwen nodded in agreement. "Me too." She said softly. "Are you getting anywhere?" Ianto asked turning his seat around to face her. "Nope. Like you say, its as though nothing has happened here for four days. Its like the world has been trapped in the same nightmare, and someone forgot to tell the Hub." She said. "So we're online and we're operational, if a little confused. What now boss?" Ianto asked. Gwen shrugged. "I guess now we try and find Jack." She said spinning back around and beginning to tap frantically on her keyboard. Ianto rose from his seat and walked over leaning slightly to peer over her shoulder at the screen. "I'm checking for rift activity in the area around the warehouse… or any unusual power surges. Anything that might hint at where – or when – Jack has gone." She said. "When?" Ianto asked. She nodded. "His Vortex Manipulator would allow him to travel in time as well as space. He could be anywhere… any when." She said. "I still don't understand why he's not here and now." Ianto said. "I'm sure wherever he is and whatever he's doing… it's for a good reason. In fact I know it is… its for you Ianto. Jack will be back… he always comes back. He's like a bad smell." She said. "Smells quite nice actually." Ianto said softly. Gwen grinned. "Okay we have an energy spike outside the warehouse… must be Jack. I can't lock onto it… something… or more likely someone… has blocked it." She said. "Can you scour the universe for a similar spike?" Ianto asked. "Not just a pretty face." Gwen said tapping away again at her computer. "Obviously I can only search places that are in our system… but… bingo. There was a similar spike a few moments after the one outside the warehouse there." She said pointing at the screen. "Should have guessed." Ianto said solemnly. "What? What's there Ianto?" Gwen asked looking up at him. "John Hart." He said with a sigh as he walked away.

"John Hart?" Gwen said as she followed Ianto. "Yeah. You remember John don't you? Time agent… just like Jack. Former partner. In every sense." He said as he slumped on the sofa and grabbed a beer from the nearby mini-fridge. "But how do you know that's where he is… John left after Tosh and Owen died… Jack told him to leave for good. Why would Jack go after him?" She asked. "Couple of weeks after he left… John sent Jack one of those weird hologram message things… letting him know where he was… in case he ever needed him." Ianto said taking a long swig from the beer bottle. "Guess he's found a need." He said quietly. "I don't believe that… Jack wouldn't do that." Gwen said. "Owen was right… I'm just a part-time shag… someone Jack calls upon when the fancy takes him… he's just out for anything… anyone he can get." He mumbled, downing the rest of his drink and pulling out another one. "Ianto stop it." Gwen said snatching the bottle from his hands. "Jack loves you. Trust him. If that's where he is… I'm sure it's for a good reason." She said. "When was John Hart ever capable of good?" Ianto asked, as the cog door opened. "Now now Eye Candy… that hurt." John said as he swaggered into the Hub. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Jack?" Ianto shouted, leaping up and pulling his gun out, aiming it at John's head. "I'm right here Ianto. I told you I'd come back for you." Jack said as he walked in with his trademark grin. "What is he doing here Jack?" Gwen asked. "I brought him back with me." Jack said. "Couldn't live without me. Eye Candy – could you lower the gun a touch?" John asked. "Willingly." Ianto said angrily, aiming right at John's crotch. "Feisty." John said with a playful growl. Ianto put his finger on the trigger. "Ianto – put the gun away." Jack said. "Yeah Eye Candy – do what you're told. That's a good boy." John said. Ianto put the gun back in his holster and took the beer back off Gwen. "Tell you what, I won't shoot anyone, and you can both go to hell. I hope you're very happy together." He snapped before wandering off. "What attracts you to these drama queens Jack… seriously?" John asked. "Shut up John. Gwen – keep you're eye on him. I still don't trust you John." Jack said as he set off after Ianto.

Ianto was sat on the bench in his kitchen swigging steadily from his beer. 'You're such an idiot Jones.' He thought to himself. 'This is where you belong. Kitchen hand… Archivist… Dog's Body… Mug.' Jack appeared in the doorway and leant on the frame, his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm sorry I left you." He said. Ianto said nothing and kept drinking from his beer. "Do you want to know where I went?" Jack asked. "Pretty obvious from where I'm standing… sitting… sat." Ianto mumbled. "You are such a lightweight." Jack said taking the bottle from Ianto's hands and dropping it into the sink. "Leave me then… oh… sorry… you already did." He said. "John is a Time Agent like me. I needed his help. As much as I hated to ask for it. I needed him to help me. And I will probably never live it down. But it takes two Time Agents to do what I want to do. So I didn't really have a choice." Jack explained. "What help could that man possibly be?" Ianto spat. "He could help me make you immortal." Jack said. Ianto looked up at his boss. "What?" He asked. "I want to make you immortal. I don't want to ever lose you Ianto… and this is the only solution I can come up with." Ianto smiled a little. "What?" He asked softly. Jack smiled. "Immortal. As in you never die. Like me." He said. "And you and him can do that?" Ianto asked. "I hope so. But I had to go and get him. So I had to leave you. And I'm sorry. But I need you to trust me… or there's no point." Jack said. "You I trust Jack… I don't understand much of what goes on around you… but I do trust you. Its him I don't trust." Ianto said. "You don't need to. Just have a little faith." He said holding out his hand. Ianto took it, and slipped down off the bench, and walked over to Jack. "I have one request." He said. "Name it." Jack said. "Every time John calls me Eye Candy, I get to punch him in the face." Ianto said with a smirk. Jack grinned. "Deal." He said softly before kissing Ianto. "I'm glad you're back." Ianto whispered as he hugged Jack. "Me too."

Ianto walked back into the main area of the Hub with Jack close behind where John was still standing with that smug look on his face under the watchful eye of Gwen. "All better now Eye Candy?" John asked as Ianto approached him. Ianto swung his arm back and punched John straight in the face. "Ianto. My name is Ianto." He seethed. John looked back up at him, rubbing his jaw. "Noted." He said. Jack laughed. "What is going on Jack?" Gwen asked. "Eye Candy here is just making his point." Jack said. Ianto turned to look at Jack with his eyebrows raised. "Sorry." Jack mouthed his hands up in surrender. " Why is John here? Where have you been? And why is the Hub here?" Gwen asked. "I went to get John to bring him back here to help me. To help me make Ianto immortal." Jack said. "How?" Gwen asked. "It needs two Time Agents… and the stuff in the safe in my office." Jack said. "You've had the ability to make people immortal all this time… and you've never used it?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head. "It needs two Time Agents. And I've never had to use it. Never wanted to. There's never been anyone I wanted to make immortal. Till you." He said. Ianto crossed the Hub and kissed Jack. "Can we get this over with… preferably before I throw up?" John asked. "You're going to play God with Ianto's life? Is this safe?" Gwen asked. "I'll let you know." Jack said. "Have you ever done this before?" Ianto asked as he followed Jack up the stairs to his office. "Erm… no. Never." Jack said as he turned the dial on the front of his safe, clicking round till he submitted the right combination and pulling the safe open. "What is that?" Ianto asked. Jack held up a small bottle. "This is immortality." Jack said. The bottle was dusty but inside a blue green mixture swirled inside. "That's it?" Ianto said, slightly unimpressed. Jack smiled. "This is one part of it Ianto. Come on." He said, shutting his safe and bounding back down the stairs. "Okay so what – I drink that and then what?" Ianto asked, taking the bottle from Jack. Jack took the bottle back and pushed Ianto down into a chair, crouching at his feet. "Are you sure? Are you totally sure you want to do this… because this will change everything?" He asked. "You were the one that went after him to make it possible to do this." Ianto said. "I need you to be sure… because if I do this… and you end up hating me for it…" Jack said. "I want this. Immortality means I get you forever. That's all I have ever wanted." Ianto said. "Lets do this then." Jack said bouncing back up to his feet.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Gwen asked as she followed the three men down to the medical bay, and Ianto hopped into the chair as Jack and John stood either side of him. "Pretty much." Jack said as he and John tapped at their wrist straps. "Pretty much?" Gwen echoed. "Gwen – settle. You told me to trust him. So trust him." Ianto said. Jack smiled. "Right… you're going to drink the mixture. All of it. I hear it tastes like shit, but you have to drink it all. Then sit back and relax." He said looking at Ianto. Ianto nodded. "No funny business." Jack said looking at John. "Would I?" John smirked. "You know how hard it was for me to ask for your help John… and you know why I had to. Don't ruin this for me." Jack said seriously. Jack's face became unusually serious. "I'm just here to help – then I'm out of here." He said. Jack nodded in thanks. "Bottoms up." Ianto said with a smile as he pulled the cork out of the dusty bottle and, bringing the top up to his lips downed its contents in one. "How does it taste?" Jack asked. "Shit." Ianto gasped pulling a face. Jack smiled. "Ready?" He said looking at John. John nodded as they both tapped away at their wrist straps and a bright light shone out of them both and covered Ianto, making him glow. Gwen watched on as the two men worked, and Ianto sat there looking somewhat bemused by the whole thing, but in no discomfort. The glow lasted a few moments before it ended and Jack and John lowered their wrists. "Is that it?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded. "That's it."

"How do you feel?" Gwen asked looking at Ianto. "Not a hell of lot different. Should I?" Ianto asked looking at Jack. "I honestly don't know." He said. "So how do we know if that worked?" Gwen asked. "Simple." John said pulling out his gun and shooting Ianto in the chest. Gwen and Jack simultaneously drew their weapons and aimed them at John's head as Ianto gasped and died. "You bastard." Gwen snapped. "Well how else were you going to do it?" John asked defensively. "I swear to god if he doesn't wake up – I will kill you myself… slowly." Jack said lowering his weapon and walking over to Ianto and taking his hand. "Come on Ianto… come back to me. Wake up for me." He said rubbing his hand. "How long does it take me to come back?" He asked, not taking his eyes from Ianto. "Few minutes." Gwen said her gun still raised. "This continued hostility is beginning to really piss me off. Gratitude would be nice." John sneered. "You shot him." Gwen stated. "How else were we going to test him?" John asked. "Are you immortal John?" She asked. "Nope." He said. "Pity. We could see how you like it." She spat. "Come on Ianto. Come back to me… please." Jack said softly. As he finished speaking Ianto's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. "Thank god." Jack said with a smile. "And I always thought the waiting part was hard." Ianto said as he panted. "How do you feel?" Jack asked. "Like I've been shot… then dragged over broken glass. How do you do this?" He asked looking down at his chest as the wound magically healed. "How do you sit holding my hand waiting for me to come back?" Jack asked. "Hope." Ianto said softly as Jack smiled. "As much as I'm enjoying this … can I go now?" John asked, still under armed guard. Jack helped Ianto to his feet before walking over to John. "Thank you for your help." He said. "I hope he's worth it." John said bitterly. "Oh I'm certain he is." Jack said. John pushed his sleeve aside and pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist strap. "Take care team. I mean it. Don't waste this Ianto. Like I did." He said before disappearing in a flash of light. "Well that's a first." Gwen said. "What?" Jack asked. "John being nice. It kinda freaked me out a little." She said with a grin. "Yeah… me too." Jack said as Ianto appeared at his side and put his arm around his waist as Jack kissed the top of his head.


End file.
